


Джахилия

by Thomas_Weird



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abuse, Death, F/M, Gang Rape, Illnesses, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Weird/pseuds/Thomas_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начало пути. </p><p>Жестокость, болезни, увечья, секс, изнасилования - все идет это фоном к духовному просветлению.<br/>Джахилия- это беззаконие и жестокость, "естественное", первобытное состояние.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джахилия

Peregrinatio est vita* [Жизнь — это странствие (лат.), – прим. автора]. Каждая дорога имеет свой пункт назначения, а жизнь неизменно стремится к финальной точке. Точка эта не всегда именуется смертью, которая нередко становится лишь временной задержкой в пути. А порой бывает, что в попытках добиться ее для измученного тела наступает гибель души.

Жизнь того, кто когда-то носил имя Али, нельзя было назвать легкой. С самого детства судьба не была к нему благосклонна и нередко обходилась с жестокостью, способной заставить стать черствым и глухим к чужим страданиям самое благородное сердце.   
Как многих американцев и европейцев манит своими тайнами романтизированный образ Востока, так и Али с детства был очарован загадочным и далеким Западом, о котором с восхищением и скрытой тоскою рассказывала ему мать. Она родилась в Готэме, но покинула этот грязный, задыхающийся под гнетом насилия и беззакония город, околдованная неудержимой страстью и шальными деньгами его отца – на тот момент мелкого бизнесмена и члена одной из бесчисленных преступных группировок в Марокко, что представляли собой самую нестабильную и самую низшую прослойку мафии.

Лишь однажды довелось побывать ему в городе из историй матери, и все, что он запомнил, это бесконечные потоки ржавой воды, льющейся с неба точно в преддверии конца света. Много позже он будет вспоминать эту стену с кисловатым химическим запахом и разъедающую глаза водяную взвесь, но в тот день аэропорт показался ему водным воплощением Джаханнама* [В мусульманском учении – геенна или Ад, место, предназначенное для грешников – прим. автора]. Сам перелет заинтересовал Али куда больше мрачного города, напоминавшего издыхающего древнего ящера, состоящего из готической архитектуры, пронзенной современными небоскребами. Торопливая дорога до отеля сквозь полный воды воздух, сквозь вонь химических отходов, мусора и выхлопных газов и саму темноту, которая, казалось, пачкала кожу не хуже мазута, была подобно Исре* [В мусульманском учении – ночное путешествие пророка Мухаммеда – прим. автора], и закончилась так быстро, что казалась дурным сном.

Али получил среднее образование в одной из французских марокканских школ – это считалось престижным и стоило немалых денег, но в то время его отец мог себе позволить подобную роскошь. Он называл это «разумным вложением» и, сидя в кресле-качалке и выдыхая в кондиционированный воздух комнаты сладко-вяжущий дым кифа* [Гашиш в Марокко – прим. автора], ждал сезона дождей. Жизнь их семьи пропиталась этим резким запахом, запахом быстрых денег и страха. Шутка ли – за участие в обороте наркотиков можно было получить до тридцати лет в отличной марокканской тюрьме. Например, в Темаре, неподалеку от столицы королевства, располагалась секретная тюрьма. Ужасные условия – антисанитария, отсутствие медицинского обслуживания и голод дополнялись садистами-тюремщиками и крошечными камерами, которые вмещали в себя десятки человек. Вышедший на волю осужденный, если и сумел пройти весь тюремный кошмар и остаться в живых, мог остаться инвалидом и медленно умирать от незаживающих ран.

И, несмотря на это, уже многие годы Марокко являлся крупнейшим производителем и поставщиком марихуаны и ее производных в Европу и США. Экономика некоторых регионов полностью построена на производстве кифа. Этого не преподавали в французских школах, но Али, благодаря отцу, быстро входил в курс семейного дела. Он знал, как через испанские анклавы Мелилья и Сеута контрабандисты провозят сырье в марокканский порт Танжер, пересекая Гибралтарский пролив на пароме, и как опасен этот путь. Знал он и о том, что его родная страна служит перевалочным пунктом контрабанды кокаина из Южной Америки в Европу. Тонкости пересечения границ, обхождения с таможенными службами, полезные знакомства – все это могло перейти Али по наследству, но сам «бизнес» был ему противен и не интересовал ни в коей мере. Тем не менее, Али придирчиво изучил маршруты и стратегии. Это требовалось ему для совершенно других целей – он был готов сотрудничать с американскими службами, оказывающими гуманитарную помощь обездоленным и больным, заполонившим трущобы.   
– Киф – как огонь: когда его немного, согревается сердце, когда его много – сгорает душа, – часто любил повторять отец Али, делая очередную затяжку. 

Он сгорел во время уличных беспорядков, вызванных конфликтом мафии и военных, хотя правильно было бы говорить – военной мафии, поскольку все это противостояние было не больше, чем попыткой песчаной змеи укусить себя за собственный хвост.   
В тот день, когда отец, захлебываясь рвотой, умирал от угарного газа, а лицо матери превратилось в пузырящуюся массу с черным провалом рта, Али ужинал в компании хорошо одетых молодых американцев с горящими глазами волонтеров-мучеников. Им нужен был посредник из местных, заинтересованный в сближении Марокко с «цивилизованными странами» и дальнейшей интеграцией в НАТО, чтобы наладить каналы поставки гуманитарной помощи. На ужин подавали баранину с финиками и курагой (пряную настолько, что у американцев начинали слезиться их светлые глаза), фаршированных голубей в сахарной пудре и традиционный мятный чай, холодный и сладкий настолько, что начинало ломить зубы. Али терпеливо объяснял этим дикарям, что в ложках нет надобности, и отводил взгляд, когда они пытались касаться пищи левой рукой, что, разумеется, было очень неприятно. Но он учил себя быть терпеливым. Толерантным. Цивилизованным.

После обсуждения всех договоренностей они отправились в бордель к женщинам, несмотря на то, что мужская проституция в Марокко набирала обороты, уровень зараженных СПИДом среди коксинелей* [ивр. сленг. транссексуалы – прим. автора], каждый вечер выходящих на бульвары, доходил до критической отметки. Шлюхи Марокко предназначались для марокканцев, но кого смущало нарушение законов незаконной деятельности при высокой оплате?

Доставшаяся Али женщина была не слишком красива, но ее редкие волосы и потухшие глаза компенсировались умениями. Она в совершенстве владела техникой «пурпурной дымки» и в считанные минуты довела Али до той греховной черты, когда он мог только стонать, умоляя ее не останавливаться.

Она не была брезгливой и обильно покрыла его член слюной по всей длине, шумно сплевывая и облизываясь, когда тонкие блестящие ниточки начинали тянуться от головки к губам. Она возила языком вокруг основания, причмокивая ртом вокруг головки. Убедившись, что он достаточно влажный – от отверстия на головке до самых яиц, она взялась за дело. Ствол был задействован в небольшой степени, лишь как место, где она перехватывала его из руки в руку, чередуя движения ладоней с тем, что сжимала губы по самому краю головки. Стоило Али хоть немного приспособиться к интенсивной стимуляции, как она резко дергала головой, и член выскакивал из ее рта с влажным причмокиванием. В эту же секунду она снова начинала дрочить, скользя рукой от основания до головки – сначала одной рукой, потом другой. Сочетание быстрых грубых ласк сводило с ума, а глаза заполняло пурпурным туманом. Было так хорошо, что он был готов забыть свое имя.

В это время догорал его дом.

Его сотрудничество с готэмцами не длилось долго, но Али зашел слишком далеко, чтобы можно было вернуться назад. Слишком поздно он понял, что гуманитарная помощь едва ли доходит до своих адресатов, что еда и одежда распределяется между мелкими бандитами, а лекарства отправляются выше – в наркобизнес. Наркобизнес, который отравлял его детство страхом и едким дымом, а позже – лишил семьи и дома.

Он начал мстить, но, не имея для этого ни ресурсов, ни умений, быстро попал в руки организованной преступности, а потом – в тюрьму, с пакетом обвинений в антигосударственной деятельности. Али ожидал смертной казни, но точно призраки, явились его «приятели» из Готэма. Взывая к демократии и праву на жизнь, они подали апелляцию. В то время как Али гнил в камере в перерывах между слушаниями, американцы, освещая зал суда белозубыми улыбками, произносили речи о торжестве справедливости. Процесс не вышел громким, отчасти благодаря пристальному взгляду мафии, которая точила на Али зуб за убитых курьеров и дилеров, а отчасти причиной стал страх журналистов. 

А заключенный каждое утро счищал с себя блох и вшей и молился о быстрой смерти.  
Его выволокли из камеры, забитой двумя десятками других заключенных, через несколько месяцев голода и унижений от надзирателей.  
«Твои дружки позаботились о тебе как следует», – услышал он в момент, когда на голову ему надели темный мешок, а исхудавшие руки скрутили за спиной. Он не знал, куда его везут, и желал, лишь бы там не было изнуряющего электрического света, который в камере не гасили ни днем, ни ночью, который приманивал полчища насекомых, готовых с потрохами сожрать ослабевшего человека. Бесконечный шум и копошение, жужжание мух и скрип хитиновых панцирей точно въедался в кору мозга, сопровождая даже во сне.   
Смертный приговор Али сменили на пожизненное заключение в тюрьме особо строгого режима. Что это за тюрьма – никто не пытался уточнить или поинтересоваться, а готэмцы, довольные тем, что сохранили марокканцу жизнь, покинули страну, считая свой долг выплаченным.   
Так Али оказался в самой страшной темнице мира, забытой богами и лишенной солнечного света.  
Так все его попытки выйти в развитый, технологический мир обратились падением в глубокое средневековье.  
Яма представляла собой многоступенчатый котлован, выбитый в скале. Чьи руки вгрызались в породу, вытачивая ярусы, было доподлинно неизвестно, но кем бы ни были эти проклятые, затерявшиеся в песках времени души – они проделали чудовищную работу, создав эту обитель безысходности, с ее геометрической правильностью и темными провалами десятков зарешеченных клеток, напоминающих пустые глазницы в черепе.

На ночь камеры запирались, но в сумеречное время, которое можно было считать «днем», спокойно перемещались по территории темницы. Некоторые участки, впрочем, почти не посещались – самые темные и отдаленные углы, которые покинули даже крысы, не находя там пищи. Крысы – сокамерники заключенных всегда старались быть ближе к людям, зная, что у них есть пища. А заболевший или раненый всегда мог стать пищей сам. И не только для крыс.

В Яме не было надзирателей в привычном понимании этого слова – людей в форме, людей с обязанностями или ответственностью, тех, кто находится «по ту сторону решетки», с именами и желаниями – темница, точно ржавчина, поглощала все это, перерабатывая в темноту, истыканную язвами забвения. И все же, как и в каждом обществе, там присутствовала некая иерархия. Люди из числа заключенных имели подобие власти. Иллюзорное, разумеется, как и все в этом сумеречном месте – не нанесенном на карты и не задокументированном ни на одной из тех дурацких бумаг, что обладают противоречивым свойством убивать или спасать им жизни.  
Анархия в замкнутом пространстве темницы не давала шансов на выживание. Среди людей, облеченных иллюзорной властью, следовало отметить Врача. Было известно, что прежде он работал на Правителя и был приговорен за то, что не смог спасти кого-то из его приближенных. Его камера никогда не запиралась. Вторым был Ключник – именно он запирал клетки каждую ночь, все, кроме своей. Его, в свою очередь, запирал Поднимающий, который на ночь отдавал ключи Врачу. У Поднимающего была особо почетная должность: он организовывал Мирадж* [Вознесение на небеса пророка Мухаммеда. Один из основных сюжетов мусульманского религиозного предания. – прим. автора] – попытку вознесения. Он обвязывал заключенного веревкой, свободный конец которой перебрасывался через особый уступ в стене Колодца. Колодец вел к свободе – он был своего рода Волшебным Зеркалом Ямы, окном во Внешний Мир.  
Все попытки неизменно завершались падением.

Кажется, за всю историю существования этого места никому не удалось выбраться.   
Подъем осуществлялся по стенкам Колодца. Внизу они были скользкими от слизи, сочащейся из щелей, но выше камни становились иссушенными горячим ветром пустыни и острыми настолько, что при малейшем касании срезали кожу, как нож кожуру с яблока. Выступы, за которые можно было ухватиться, чередовались с узким крошащимся парапетом, который заканчивался провалом. Именно на этом участке заканчивался путь каждого беглеца. Было невозможно пересечь бездну, разевающую под ногами пасть, полную столпившихся внизу заключенных, она точно всасывала обратно, чтобы измочалить каменными зубами и вернуть на самое дно. Веревка спасала от гибели физического тела – совершивший попытку мог отделаться испугом, ссадинами, царапинами, выбитыми суставами или зубами, не более. Дух заключенного после этого оказывался сломлен на долгие месяцы. Не многие пробовали еще, хоть находились отчаянные, составлявшие для себя что-то вроде графика, пытаясь спастись снова и снова, снова и снова позволяя бездне забрать себя по тянущейся вниз веревке. В момент осознания того, что до крошащегося уступа остаются жалкие несколько дюймов, приходила подлинная безысходность, но даже она не была способна прикончить уродливые ростки надежды, разрывающие внутренности отчаянием. Ходил слух, что за последние полвека лишь двум удалось коснуться кончиками пальцев недосягаемого уступа. Первый заключенный повесился на единственной в Яме веревке, несмотря на то, что она заботливо охранялась Поднимающим. Второй же сорвал себе ногти и умер от того, что руки его сгнили.

Колодец был своего рода центром Ямы. Он был Солнцем и основным источником света, он приносил легкие, точно поцелуи юной девы, порывы горячего ветра. Он был пищей – каждые несколько месяцев в него сбрасывали контейнеры с продовольствием – консервами без маркировки и баки с затхлой водой.

Но все это не было основными функциями Колодца. Главным его предназначением было лишение надежды. День за днем разлагаясь в Яме заживо, распадаясь на составляющие человеческой личности, заключенные, чья кожа порой могла начать слазить не хуже притворства прошлой жизни, неизменно видели перед собой выход: манящую дневную синеву или истыканную гвоздями-звездами пропасть ночного неба. Несколько десятков метров до недостижимой свободы вполне способны свести с ума. Некоторые бежали от нее, забиваясь в самые дальние камеры, спасаясь от света, замуровывая себя заживо, чтобы пойти на корм крысам.

Но самоубийства в Яме были делом редким, умирали все больше от голода, болезней или собственной беспечности. Ничего не стоило поскользнуться на ступенях, которые на нижних ярусах были покрыты зловонной слизью из едкой разновидности какого-то грибка и нечистотами, переломав половину костей, позволив им пройти сквозь натянутую кожу в самых неожиданных местах, отходя на тот свет в страшных корчах, несмотря на все старания Врача. Врач, хоть и был талантлив, но в распоряжении своем имел лишь примитивный инструментарий, а из препаратов – спирт и морфий.

Некоторые дни его существования сливались в один нескончаемый день, когда время замирало в зловонии Ямы, этой свалке человеческих отбросов и трагедий. И все заключенные враз обращались мухами, точно под действием чар и волшебного слова «мутабор»* [от лат. «я изменюсь», волшебное слово из сказки Гауфа «Халиф-Аист» – прим. автора], тотчас увязнув в липком меду или вязком дерьме.  
Али не особо интересовали другие обитатели темницы – во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока они не пытались нарушить его уединение. Он не был одиночкой, но последние сезоны сводил контакты к минимуму, уменьшая, таким образом, риск нарваться на неприятности. Он провел в Яме два года.

Было бы нелепицей ожидать здесь человеческого отношения, но Али в Яме по-настоящему не любили. Не настолько, чтобы убить – здесь это было скорее милостью или подарком, но так, чтобы молчаливым презрением своим и стеной отчуждения сделать его присутствие здесь невыносимым. Презрение было столь же осязаемо, как темнота Ямы – омерзительно-липкая и тягучая. Она приставала к коже не хуже грязи.  
Али лежал на истончившемся в процессе распада матрасе, который в лучшие дни свои был заполнен соломой, а сейчас по большей части – плесенью и гнилой трухой. Каждый раз, прокручивая в памяти свежие воспоминания, чтобы добавить их в коллекцию таких же неполноценных близнецов, он думал, что сутки здесь условно делятся не на ночи и дни, как во Внешнем Мире, а на промежутки темноты-между-тьмой.   
Зыбкое «сегодня» будет сохранено в его голове по единственной причине – в полдень очередной заключенный предпринял попытку побега.  
В эти редкие моменты Али мог почувствовать себя существом хоть в какой-то мере социальным, а, как известно, это ощущение необходимо каждому человеку, не считая законченных мизантропов. Он становился частью толпы, кричащей тысячеглазой твари, устремляющей свой измученный взор в равнодушное небо.

После, когда Поднимающий снял с неудачника путы, а все успокоились и разбрелись по Яме, вернувшись к своим обычным делам, Врач вправил заключенному выбитые суставы. Али долго наблюдал за ними, но его интересовал не процесс оказания медицинской помощи, а замутившиеся глаза провалившего попытку – в них светилось глубокое разочарование. Подобный взгляд Али встречал у мертвых, но не у живых. Он отпечатался у него на сетчатке и не давал уснуть, заставляя ворочаться, превращая в труху гниющую солому и распугивая крыс. По ночам вползающий в колодец воздух пустыни приносил в себе гнетущий, вибрирующий звон – пение цикад. Оно смешивалось с гулом насекомых в помойной яме и шуршанием десяти тысяч многосуставчатых лапок. Заключенные звали это «Аль-Азиф» – беседой демонов. И, действительно, скрип и жужжание, хруст и треск – все это сливалось в поток речи, чуждой человеческому уху, напоминая некий чудовищный, неведомый язык, существующий дольше, нежели само человечество.

Так случается, что кажущиеся глобальными перемены в нашей жизни гроша ломаного не стоят, и вся их важность – лишь в нашем разуме. И один маленький камешек может стать причиной обвала, в одно мгновение, изменив мир в месте, где ничего не происходит десятилетиями.  
Брошенный камень ударился о грудь и скатился по складкам одежды на пол, теряясь в соломе.  
Али открыл глаза, сочтя, что потолок камеры собрался обрушиться ему на голову, оборвав, наконец, его жалкое существование. Но вместо камнепада боковым зрением он заметил движение у решетки. Движение чего-то существенно мельче человека и крупнее самой жирной крысы. Али пытался вспомнить, не было ли среди заключенных карликов, и затаил дыхание, пытаясь понять, что за шайтана* [Демон, бес, неверный в исламе, – прим. автора] сюда принесло в недобрый час его бессонницы.

Случайностей не существует, а Кадар* [Решение, приговор, предел (араб.), – прим. автора], один из шести столпов веры, обрекает на предопределенность без шанса на выбор. Каждому предначертан его путь, а все пути пересекаются в той точке времени и пространства, где это необходимо мирозданию. На все воля Аллаха, и Кадар – могущество его. Как и каждое мгновение жизни, та ночь и последующие за ней события – все это было предопределено. 

Талия аль Гул шла к этой встрече двенадцать лет, с момента своего появления на свет в Яме, на куче соломы, застланной тряпьем, в свете единственной свечи и мольбах Врача о молчании. Сохранить тишину в камере нужно было любой ценой, ведь заключенным не следовало знать, что в тюрьме находится женщина. Мелисанда, дочь Правителя, была отправлена сюда, чтобы занять место возлюбленного, который своей дерзостью обрушил на себя гнев ее могущественного отца. Спускаясь в Яму, Мелисанда не знала, что носит под сердцем плод их совместной любви, за что расплатилась много месяцев спустя, сжимая зубами пропитавшиеся кровью и слюной тряпки, сдерживая рвущиеся из груди вопли, пытаясь исторгнуть из себя покрытого слизью младенца. Так из одной темноты Талия переместилась в другую – менее уютную, нежели чрево матери, и полную металлического запаха крови и страха. Она росла в клетке, вскормленная тьмой и клубящимся в воздухе страданием, в месте, где каждый день с восходом недоступного солнца умирала надежда, а крысы ждали мертвецов в качестве добавки к своему скудному рациону. Со временем ее мир расширился за пределы камеры матери – когда Мелисанда засыпала, а клетки с заключенными запирали, Талия протискивалась между прутьев решетки, с тоской размышляя о времени, когда она станет слишком толстой, чтобы сбегать по ночам. Наступят скучные времена, ведь в камере мало места, а по-ту-сторону есть, где побегать, и если повезет, можно утащить что-нибудь у других людей. Есть ей хотелось постоянно, а по-эту-сторону на крыс не поохотишься.

Впрочем, пока она с легкостью проскальзывала сквозь решетку, отсчитывая четыре прута слева, где был самый широкий просвет, а потом ставила ногу, упираясь плечом, выдохнув изо всех сил… Чтобы вдохнуть воздух Ямы, слишком затхлый и уж точно не отличающийся от воздуха по-эту-сторону, – но для девочки казавшимся самый сладким, вкусом свободы. 

Главным было действовать тихо, чтобы не разбудить мать, которая до ужаса боялась выпускать Талию из вида. Девчонке это казалось глупым – она не понимала, чем пугает мать мир по-ту-сторону, что очень раздражало. Ей очень не нравилось, когда Мелисанда хватала ее за одежду цепкими костлявыми пальцами и прятала за спиной, выпуская, лишь убедившись, что посторонний прошел мимо, либо что пришел Врач – Вариф, и принес еды: тушенку и кашу. Это было особенно унизительным, потому что Талия считала себя достаточно взрослой и знала, как о себе позаботиться. 

Яма тонула в угольной черноте, лишь один фонарь горел у Врача. Вариф был особенный, пусть и не так, как Талия или Мелисанда, которым нельзя заявлять о себе. Иногда светила луна, очерчивая серебристый овал на самом дне, где гнездились отбросы маленького мира Ямы. Талия по-своему любила темноту, которая покорно скрывала девчонку в её ночных путешествиях, так что она легко могла ориентироваться в окружающем мире. Темнота полностью подчинялась ей, и Талия с легкостью растворялась в ней, становясь одним целым. Когда было слишком темно, чтобы использовать глаза, она ориентировалась по запахам. Слева тянуло кровью и костром, перебивая запах пота, немытой кожи и человеческих испражнений, так что Талия недолго переминалась с ноги на ногу. Есть хотелось до одури, поэтому она двинулась по самому краю, подальше от решеток – чем меньше запертых людей её увидят, тем лучше, – к источнику запаха, надеясь найти там что-нибудь съедобное. Здесь было чуть светлее, тлели угли от костра, но еды видно не было. Талия брезгливо сморщила нос и направилась вглубь Ямы, к тем клеткам, что темнее и противнее её собственного дома. Там было больше мусора, больше свободного пространства, а значит – больше крыс. Вот и сейчас что-то шуршало в особо темном углу. Талия присела на корточки, нашаривая камешек, но в первый раз промазала, а дальше шустрый деликатес метнулся резко влево, потом прямо и пропал между прутьев решетки.   
Талия погоню не бросила. Она предпочитала доводить дела до конца, поэтому кинулась следом, вооружившись камнем, который и бросила в крысу, что нагло щерилась в углу, просвечивая плешивыми боками, то ли почуяв себя в безопасности, то ли решив, что бежать ей больше некуда, – и очень неудачно промахнулась, угодив в смутно угадывающийся силуэт спящего человека.   
Впрочем, Талию это не испугало. Привыкнув к безнаказанности, она не помедлила и мгновения, чтобы попытаться привычно протиснуться между прутьев. Она была совершенно бесшумной, как одна из теней, населяющих Яму.

Али не слышал удары чужого сердца, но буквально видел, как сокращается воздух, как пульсирует темнота в месте, где никого не должно быть. В камере точно находился кто-то чужой, если, конечно, он все-таки не уснул, не заметив этого, или, что еще хуже – бредит, находясь в лихорадке. Али отмел эту версию, собрав воедино обрывки слухов и собственных наблюдений, состоящих из ночных шорохов и следов чужой ночной деятельности за пределами решеток. Беззвучно воззвав к Аллаху, он выбросил вперед правую руку, хватая незваного гостя. Стоило его пальцам коснуться чужих лохмотьев, как он сгреб чужака в охапку и, точно дикий зверь, поволок в дальний угол клетки.

Талию в тот же миг едва не стошнило от брезгливости – впервые ее касался кто-то, кроме Варифа или матери. Грязная ладонь зажала ей рот и нос, не давая исторгнуть яростный крик.  
Али был поражен. Как здесь, в Яме мог оказаться ребенок? Только маленькие улики, состоящие из шорохов и следов на пыльных ступенях, виденные много раньше, служили доказательством того, что он не утратил рассудок, прижимая к себе маленькое, яростно извивающееся существо.

– Тише, – шепотом сказал он и сам едва не испугался своего голоса – казалось, он рассекает сгустившуюся тьму.  
Дерзкий сын шакала пытался указывать Талии, что делать. Это сделало приступ ярости Талии еще сильнее: мысленно она решила его убить, тем более, что уже видела, как это происходит. Люди-из-клеток делали это, а значит, сможет и она. Но сперва освободиться, ведь воздуха в легких почти не осталось.  
Али поразило сопротивление этого дитя, его храбрость и стремление выжить, во что бы то ни стало. Чтобы удержать его, приходилось тратить немало сил, а ведь ему, Али, уже исполнилось целых двадцать лет, и его нельзя было назвать слабаком.  
– Кто ты такой? – он убрал руку ото рта ребенка, позволяя вдохнуть – и ответить. Али решил бы, что происходящее – сон, но кости, обтянутые мышцами, хорошо прощупывались сквозь грубую ткань одеяния, а прикосновение создавало реальность.  
– Тебе следует немедленно меня отпустить, пока тебя не обрекли на безвременную смерть! – прошипела она, понимая, что не сможет высвободиться. Слишком уж силы неравны. Но позволить какому-то человеку трогать себя и тем более приказывать... Талия не могла вытерпеть подобного обращения, а злость и досада были её первейшей реакцией.

Али отдернул руки, точно обжегся. Слова застряли у него в горле, и голос, надсаженный криками в адрес совершающего мирадж, не подчинялся ему. Гордо выпрямившись и вскинув подбородок, Талия одернула свои лохмотья, вспоминая уроки матери. Она оглядела пытавшегося оскорбить её человека с ног до головы. Ничего примечательного, насколько удалось разглядеть в скудном освещении.   
– Ты послушный, – подвела итог осмотра. Быть может, она ошиблась, и этот несчастный не старался ее унизить. Лишь не слишком умен был, чтобы сразу признать в ней человека высоких кровей.  
Подумав, что ей следует как-то поощрить верное действие, послушание, Талия шагнула ближе и положила ладонь на предплечье человека – куда сумела дотянуться. В историях матери высокие люди частенько возлагали руки на своих подданных, так что подобный жест показался ей достаточным одобрением.

Сработал рефлекс – поймать тонкую хрупкую руку, сжать до хруста, выкрутить и заломить за спину. Это действие, слаженное и естественное, пронеслось в голове Али менее чем за секунду. Мышцы его напряглись, приходя в движение. В последнее мгновение он ужаснулся, заставляя себя остаться на месте, только вздрогнул – настолько картина в голове идеально вписывалась в реальность.  
В каждой тюрьме действует один принцип, обволакивающий и подавляющий волю не хуже надзирателей с дубинками или решетками. Режим. Тюрьма – это одно и то же время, одни и те же события из скудного списка изо дня в день, годами, и по прошествии определенного срока новшества способны буквально вогнать в ступор. Или принести страх.  
Али уже почти не боялся, но был растерян, совершенно не представляя, что делать.  
– К-как... Твое имя?  
– Но невежлив, – закончила она мысль недовольным тоном, – тебе следует назвать имя первым. – Руку она отняла, хоть чужое неопасное тепло было приятно: в Яме всегда холодно, и лохмотья ничуть от этого холода не защищали. Али коснулся предплечья, точно ожидал увидеть там рану, а обманчивое тепло было кровью.   
– Я тот, кого когда-то звали Али, – с каждым словом говорить ему становилось все проще, а звуки более не приходилось выжимать из горла.  
– Кто отнял у тебя имя? – Талия нахмурилась. Ей стало неприятно, что кто-то осмелился покуситься на этого послушного, хоть и не слишком вежливого человека. Обида была сродни той, когда твою крысу ловит на ужин кто-то другой.  
Али покачал головой. Здесь не принято рассказывать истории.  
– Яма. Яма отнимает все, – коротко ответил он, стремясь вложить в эти слова как можно больше, донести до нее суть, острую, как лезвие ножа.  
Талия удивилась. Яма дарила ей еду, дарила немного света и много – темноты, и даже настоящую свободу по-ту-сторону. Но если бы Яма попробовала что-то отнять, Талия бы вцепилась в свое зубами и ни за что на свете не позволила забрать то, что ей принадлежит.  
– Ты хворый? – предположила Талия. – Зачем ей отдал свое?  
Али шевельнулся, чтобы сесть поудобнее, надеясь не спугнуть ее. Беседа казалась ему ненастоящей, ей не было места в этих стенах, потому он опасался, что малейшее движение спугнет ночного гостя.  
– Болен... Темнотой.  
– Если ты не смог защитить свое, – нравоучительно заявила Талия лучшим тоном из материнских воспитательных, – тебе следует это вернуть.  
– Есть то, что нельзя вернуть, иншалла* [«Если того желает Аллах», «если на то воля Аллаха» (араб.) – восклицание, знак смирения, – прим. автора], – Али вздохнул. Некоторое время он рассматривал Талию. Ему и в голову не пришло, что тощий и ободранный ребенок – девочка. Он принял ее за болезненно хрупкого от недоедания мальчишку. – Что-то уходит навсегда. На, – порывшись в груде тряпья, он извлек на свет божий и протянул ей зеленоватую с краю лепешку. Поставляемые в пещеру крупы всегда портились в первую очередь, и все, что готовилось из них, моментально покрывалось плесенью. Глаза Талии тут же вспыхнули лихорадочным блеском, но она сумела удержать себя и аккуратно взять лепешку. Но когда она оказалась в её руках, больше терпеть оказалась не в силах. С урчанием она вцепилась в нее зубами и не вспоминала о человеке Али, пока не проглотила больше половины.  
А еще Талия думала.   
"Это мое", – с одной стороны, о еде. И...  
"Это тоже – мое", – она бросила жадный взгляд на человека. Впервые она задумалась о будущем. О том, что будет, а не о том, что есть. "Если я отдам этот кусок, он останется моим", – наконец, решила Талия. – "Потому что они оба принадлежат мне". И это правильно. Али дал ей еды. Его следует вознаградить.  
– Все можно вернуть, – возразила Талия и – все еще неуверенно, голодно – протянула половину лакомства обратно. – Только оно будет немного другим.  
Ребенок был диковинкой. Маленьким чудом в этой гниющей дыре.   
– Ты можешь подняться? Вверх?  
Талия очень не любила признаваться в собственном бессилии. Поэтому она лишь снисходительно (хоть и не очень понимающе) фыркнула и сказала:  
– Конечно, – и быстро добавила, опасаясь, что её поймают на неуверенности. – Скоро смогу.  
В возникшей паузе явственней слышались шаги и шорохи. Яма просыпалась, и Талии нужно было возвращаться по-эту-сторону, домой. Но она пока медлила, чувствовала, что разговор не закончен, нужно что-то еще сказать и сделать.   
История должна завершаться красиво.  
– Ты придешь... Еще?  
Это был очень смешной и глупый вопрос, так что Талия невольно рассмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой, и, не сочтя нужным озвучивать очевидное, отвернулась от человека Али, взявшись обеими руками за прутья. В этот раз она втиснулась с первого раза, и только когда оказалась по-ту-сторону, еще раз обернулась. Вовремя вспомнила, что её человеку все нужно объяснять.  
– Наши линии теперь идут рядом, Али, – снисходительно напомнила Талия перед тем, как исчезнуть.  
С тех пор Али предавался отдохновению преимущественно днем, посвящая ночи неспешным беседам, которые стали в мире Ямы глотком свежего воздуха. Постепенно он восстанавливал свою память, истершуюся мраком и однообразием дней заключения.  
– Мир над тобой, – всякий раз говорила Талия, привычно отыскивая самый широкий проем между прутьями, где почти не было нужным сдерживать дыхание. 

Она катастрофически мало знала о Внешнем мире, и Али всячески пытался заполнить эту пустоту, хотя бы для того, чтобы вселить в себя самого веру в то, что за пределами темницы есть что-то еще. Иногда ему казалось, что его воспоминания ложь или галлюцинации. Дома, стоящие на земле, под солнцем, скот, широкие улицы и автомобили... Трущобы большого города. Чем дальше уходили воспоминания, тем более туманными они становились. Когда Али был маленький, он летал на родину матери, в большой город неподалеку от Нью-Йорка. Все это казалось ненастоящим, иллюзорным – он едва помнил имя этого города. Готэм.  
– И это неправильно, потому что по праву рождения я не из числа тех, кто прячется ночью в темноте, а днем за решеткой.  
Слова Талии вырвали его из омута.  
– Ты много говоришь о своем происхождении. Ты очень важный здесь. Сын врача? – Али давно интересовал этот вопрос. По большому счету это было бы логичным. Врач имел доступ ко всем клеткам и обрюхатил свою женщину, получив по истечении девяти месяцев ребенка и труп. Сомнительно, что роженица могла выжить в такой антисанитарии.   
– Сын? – удивилась Талия и тут же качнула головой. – Нет. Мой отец был великим воином. Я знаю, что скоро он вернется за мной и матерью.  
По крайней мере, Мелисанда была в этом совершенно уверена, и Талия верила этой истории так же, как и о приключениях сорока людей и еще одного, или тому, как один мальчик нашел себе всемогущего друга, который потом помог этому мальчику отомстить всем, кто его обижал.  
– Значит, твой отец, там... Наверху?  
Талия лишь кивнула, увлеченная разгрызанием мелкой косточки, чтобы добраться до костного мозга. Крыс в последнее время стало больше, так что иногда можно было чувствовать себя сытым.  
Али только вздохнул. Мальчишка может верить во что угодно, хоть в то, что Мир держит рыба с именем Бахамут и головой слона, которая плавает в бесконечном море. На Бахамуте стоит бык Куджата, на нем – рубиновая гора, на горе стоит ангел, над ним – шесть адов, затем Земля и над ней семь небес.  
– Постой... твоя мать – тоже здесь? В Яме.  
Али получил странный, сочувствующий взгляд. Талии постоянно приходилось объяснять ему очевидное.  
– Да, моя мать принесла себя в жертву, чтобы отец мог уйти и собрать великую армию, стереть Яму с лица Земли.  
Али сглотнул, точно ощутил внезапную жажду, и напрягся. Вот почему от мальчишки так приятно пахнет. Нежный, манящий сладкий запах вне всяких сомнений был призраком присутствующей где-то женщины.  
– Где она? Где ее клетка?  
– Во внутреннем круге, – честно ответила девочка, не обученная лгать. – Мы живем так же... – она помялась, подыскивая слово, потому что запертыми могли быть только простые люди, но никак не Талия и не ее мать, – под защитой, – закончила она, изобразив движениями рук прутья вокруг себя.  
Демоны пустыни захлопали крыльями в голове Али. Слухи не лгали. Несколько секунд ему потребовалось, чтобы совладать с собой, но он все же сумел взять себя в руки. Женщина не поможет ему получить свободу, но обеспечит неприятности.  
– Не говори никому о своей маме. Не говори, что здесь есть женщина. Никому.  
– Я ни с кем так не разговариваю, кроме тебя, – резко отозвалась Талия, голосом выделяя слово "так". И, поскольку не могла сама придумать ответа, спросила:  
– Почему не говорить, что здесь есть женщина?  
– Потому что, – Али замялся, – остальные захотят ее обидеть. Причинить ей зло. Они сделают это, если узнают, что она здесь.  
– Они не посмеют, – уверенно заявила Талия. – Я её защищаю, и когда придет отец, он шкуру сдерет с тех, кто осмелится коснуться матери.  
– Они посмеют. Здесь очень плохие люди. Ты должен быть осторожен. Нельзя никому верить.  
Талия раздраженно пожала плечами.   
– Ты же не плохой, – чтобы показать, что Али неправ. Чтобы он сам это понял и перестал пытаться ей что-то внушить. – Да и я намного быстрее всех, кто здесь есть.  
– Их много. Слишком много. А ты... А нас... – слова встали поперек горла. – А нас двое.  
Захотелось коснуться его. Али протянул руку к чужому плечу, касаясь проступающих сквозь кожу костей.  
Талия не отстранилась. Она приняла решение:  
– Ты должен уйти из этого места. Потому что я толстею и скоро перестану пролезать между прутьями.   
Она хотела сказать – занять место рядом с ней и матерью, как это подобает верному человеку.  
– Толстеешь? – Али улыбнулся. – Ты растешь. Но почему бы тебе не достать ключ от моей клетки? Можно сделать копию, и я буду приходить к тебе.  
Эта мысль пришлась Талии по вкусу. Звучало очень храбро, пусть даже ей снова придется воровать, а не отбивать ключ у каких-нибудь страшных огнедышащих дэвов* [или Дивы – злые духи, зороастр., – прим. автора].  
– Я могу это сделать, – старательно сдерживая воодушевление, ответила Талия. – Скоро ты получишь ключ, – пообещала она, отвернувшись к решетке. Ее жгло нетерпение.  
– Будь осторожен и да хранит тебя Аллах, – напутственно сказал Али.   
Спустя две недели и приступ лихорадки он впервые покинул свою клетку ночью. Решетка неохотно отъехала в сторону. Али потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы решиться на первый шаг – за годы пребывания в тюрьме все действия отработались до автоматизма и новые вызывали страх.

С этим явлением сталкиваются все заключенные в той или иной мере, в каждой тюрьме мира. Яма не была исключением.  
Али позволил окутать себя мраку, раствориться в нем и стать с ним одним целым. Поступь его была легкой и уверенной. Он шел к Талии, старательно отгоняя от себя мысли о томящейся в клетке женщине. До внутреннего круга он добрался, оставшись никем не замеченным. Он не был здесь прежде. Эту часть тюрьмы почему-то все избегали, точно ее защищали тайные глифы* [элемент письма, – прим. автора].  
Слишком увлеченная своими мыслями, Талия не сразу уловила чужое присутствие в темноте, отчего вскинулась в последний момент: настороженно, готовясь отшатнуться в глубину дома, чтобы получить преимущество.   
– О, – она застыла на середине движения и тут же снова очутилась возле клетки, поднимая голову, чтобы увериться точно. – Ты пришел! – в приглушенном голосе ее были и удивление, и радость, и легкая настороженность.  
Взгляд Али скользнул по Талии и устремился в глубину ее камеры, во мрак, из которого доносилось ровное дыхание спящей женщины. Эта темнота показалась ему манящей и теплой, что разительно чувствовалось холодной ночью. Была зима и в Колодец часто падали дожди. Али сглотнул копившуюся во рту слюну и заставил себя отвлечься. Он не животное, не такой, как остальные заключенные, чей разум медленно разлагался в темноте. Он останется человеком при любых обстоятельствах, как бы ни хотелось вытащить из клетки чужое податливое тело, сорвать грязные тряпки и вспомнить, наконец, как это – обладать женщиной.   
Это было сродни голоду, только к голоду он уже привык. А это – в десятки раз хуже.  
– Ну чего ты, выбирайся, – прошептал он, отходя от камеры Талии. От греха подальше.  
Талия по привычке отсчитала прутья, сделала выдох и очутилась на свободе, потянув Али к Колодцу, туда, где Яму скупо освещал свет звезд и луны.   
– Ты очень неторопливый, – обвинительно ткнула его пальцем Талия.  
– Прости, прости меня, – послушно пробубнил Али, прежде чем окончательно взял себя в руки. Он не стал говорить о лихорадке, так как не видел в этом смысла. Вместо этого позволил себе вольность – поднял Талию на руки и задрал голову вверх, уставившись на звезды.  
– Я почти не помню, что там, наверху. Кажется, что небо закрывает колодец, как крышка, и я начинаю в это верить. Но это не так. Крышка, по большому счету, только мне.  
– О, – пробормотала Талия, которая в знак милости не стала вырываться. Быть может, еще одной причиной её удивительной сговорчивости было тепло, которое тут же окутало её плотнее всяких лохмотьев, которыми они с матерью накрывались перед сном. – Нет, это не похоже на крышу, – возразила Талия, откидывая голову Али на плечо, чтобы увидеть весь освещенный круг. – Смотри, оно же прозрачное. Это не камень, значит, можно пройти сквозь. Это даже проще, чем с решеткой. Видишь, какое большое – не придется протискиваться, – Талия развела руками, показывая, насколько необъятен для неё этот кусочек неба.  
Выпустить ее из рук было слишком сложно. Человек существо социальное, ему необходим физический контакт как нечто большее, нежели пинок или удар в челюсть. И неважно, кто бьет – ты или тебя. Этого мало.  
– Но небо просто невероятно далеко. Знаешь, если быть там наверху, оно совсем не кажется ближе. Вместо этого там... Там очень много всего. Можно увидеть горизонт...  
Талия только вздохнула, чувствуя, как не хватает собеседнику красноречия.  
– Отсюда не видно, – потом тряхнула головой и уверенно заявила. – Ничего. Скоро придет отец и заберет нас с матерью. Тогда я возьму тебя с собой, Али.  
Удерживая ее одной рукой, Али оторвался от созерцания неба, чтобы погладить Талию по коротким волосам.  
– Порой надежда может быть губительной не менее отчаяния, посему не спеши делиться ею, сахиб* [вежл. обращение к мужчине, – прим. автора]  
– О чем ты? – нахмурилась Талия и завозилась, чтобы требовательно взглянуть Али в глаза. – Ты не веришь словам моих матери и отца? – и после паузы. – Ты не веришь мне?  
– День настанет. Но ожидание – мучительно. Легче жить без надежды. Когда сердце умирает и гаснет в нем пламя – уходит боль, – отстраненно произнес Али, опустив голову. Казалось, он оправдывается, но не перед ней, а перед собой и Аллахом.  
– Не смей так говорить, – вспыхнула Талия и уперлась ладонями в грудь Али. – Слышишь? Мы не умрем. Не здесь. Ясно тебе, неразумный? – в голосе Али слышались те же нотки, что иногда позволяла себе мать. Эти нотки допускали в их жизнь несчастье, неуверенность, и сама Талия начинала чувствовать себя неуютно, будто ей под ногти попала заноза, и никак не выходит её вытащить.   
– Отпусти, – холодно потребовала Талия. – Если ты хочешь оставить в своей жизни только смерть, я ухожу. Я не буду умирать.  
– Нет, – Али бы крикнул, если бы не необходимость сохранять тишину.  
Он слишком привязался к этому ребенку, но постоянные обиды со стороны Талии изводили его, вызывая чувство досады. Мальчишка был слишком упрям, чтобы что-то доказывать или объяснять. Проще было смириться. Впрочем, в подобном смирении была своя обворожительная прелесть.  
– Не уходи, – он все же бережно поставил Талию на пол.  
– Хорошо, – медленно кивнула Талия, – только тогда поклянись мне, что всегда пойдешь за мной, – она не была уверена, что произносит нужные слова, но ей казалось очень важным привязать Али к себе, потому что, несмотря на всю самостоятельность и почти сумасшедшую самоуверенность, Талия нуждалась в том, кто будет верить в неё.   
Она держала Али за широкую, шершавую ладонь, так крепко, как до того цеплялась только за мать.  
Али всегда серьезно относился к словам – слишком часто он платил за них, и цена всякий раз оказывалась высока. Но он помнил также, что клятвы у дурных людей ничего не стоят, а обещания изворачиваются таким образом, что невозможно упрекнуть нарушителя во лжи.  
Могут ли мертвецы давать обещания? Для внешнего мира Али был все равно что мертв, но здесь, в Яме, существовало свое пространство – за гранью времени и мира, за гранью принятых понятий. И эта не-жизнь не была смертью.  
– Пока я буду жив, я буду идти за тобой, – он опустился на одно колено перед Талией.  
"И даже после смерти", – подумала Талия, которой не очень хотелось попасть в джаннат* [Рай в исламе – прим. автора] одной. Что она там будет делать без Али? Но вслух говорить не стала: мать предупреждала, что слова могут привлекать злых песчаных дэвов, а сегодня и без того было сказано слишком много дурного. Поэтому только потянулась вперед, обхватывая Али за шею.  
– И умрешь только по моей воле, – вместо этого сказала Талия. И попросила, пытаясь сгладить недавнюю размолвку. – Расскажи мне, что там есть, где нет Ямы? Мать говорит мне о долге и старинных историях, но... я думаю, если бы существовали волшебные лампы, отец бы так не тянул?  
– Во внешнем мире люди живут совсем по другим законам. Ты... Ты будешь удивлен, когда окажешься там. Многое они делают просто так, а еще больше – от скуки. Но только там, где хорошо живется. Во внешнем мире много боли и страданий, но для многих может стать трагедией и испачканное платье.  
Али нравилось рассказывать Талии о мире наверху. Это помогало вспоминать самому.  
– Те места, что вокруг Ямы, немного похожи на нее. Но чем дальше – тем сильнее меняется мир. Там есть дома... Где живут люди, тысячи людей, дома, сделанные из стекла. Оно похоже на твердую воду – прозрачное и холодное, и спасает от ветра, не мешая обзору.  
– Тысячи – это, наверное, очень много? – вопросительно протянула Талия, придвигаясь поближе. – А жить в стекле – разве не страшно? Всем тебя видно, и очень светло? А ты жил там? Ты переживал из-за испачканной одежды? – Талия невольно хихикнула.  
– Они не целиком стеклянные, – Али сел на пол, притянув ее к себе на колени. – Они из железа и камня, но покрыты стеклом. И еще очень высокие, как... Вот представь высоту Колодца. Ты умеешь считать до десяти? Представь такую высоту десять раз. И это еще не самый высокий из таких домов. Но такие дома находятся очень далеко от Ямы, за океаном. Океан – это много соленой воды. Так много, что кажется, будто кроме нее ничего нет.  
– Я не понимаю... – неуверенно протянула Талия, подтягивая ноги, чтобы не касались ледяного пола. – Если у них там так много воды, то почему здесь ее так мало? Почему здесь всего так мало? Мать говорила... то есть, я знаю, что мы здесь, потому что так надо, но я думала, что просто... нет ничего и там, где Ямы нет, а ты говоришь, и... – Талия замолчала, запутавшись в собственных выводах. Досадливо прикусила губы.  
– Мать тебе ничего не рассказывала о внешнем мире? Где-то воды почти нет, а где-то ее много. Или слишком много. Соленую воду нельзя пить, даже если очень хочется – она сожжет тебя изнутри, и ты умрешь. А есть города, где в каждом доме есть столько воды, сколько нужно, и она не заканчивается. Можно пить вволю и мыться хоть каждый день. И варить еду.  
– Какие, наверное, они счастливые, – с завистью пробормотала Талия. – А есть тоже – каждый день? И тоже, сколько хочешь? – потом помялась и призналась. – Мать говорит, что рассказывает мне все, что должен знать человек моего положения. Что я все равно буду жить как она, в роскоши и довольствии, и ни к чему думать о том, что не подобает. Но ты рассказываешь так интересно. Про океан. И все-таки, зачем столько воды, если ее нельзя пить?  
– Люди не знают, как плохо может быть, и мелочи становятся для них трагедиями. Как грязное платье. Ну... Я таким был разве что в детстве. И есть тоже можно сколько пожелаешь. Из-за этого многие толстеют... А потом специально не едят, чтобы быть стройными, – Али казалось, что он несет околесицу. – На нашей планете очень много воды. Океан занимает больше всего места. Часть воды из него высыхает и превращается в дожди, которые падают по всему миру. Так получаются озера и реки. В них несоленая вода и ее уже используют для питья и всего такого.  
– Толстеть – это плохо, – вздохнула Талия, подумав о том, что, наверное, тем людям тоже приходится быть худыми, чтобы пролезать через решетку. Иначе зачем себя ограничивать? – Жаль, что мы, как вода, не можем подняться. Тогда не пришлось бы ждать отца.   
Али перестал прижимать Талию так тесно к себе, когда понял, что близость теплого чужого тела, гибкого и хрупкого, начинает причинять дискомфорт и мешать думать. Он сосредоточился на рассказе.  
– А еще там есть птицы. Они умеют летать. Почти все, кроме тех, что приручил человек. Им обрезают крылья.  
– Это еще зачем? – изумилась Талия. – Тогда же они не смогут летать?   
– Домашняя птица предназначена для еды или забавы. Люди держат их в клетках и не дают возможности улететь или убежать.  
Подумав, Талия подняла голову, нервно поерзала, чувствуя, как что-то изменилось.   
– Тебе их тоже кто-то обрезал? Кто-то, кому ты верил?  
Он не хотел отвечать на второй вопрос, но столкнувшись с требовательным взглядом, понял, что не сможет смолчать.  
– Я был молод и преисполнен надежд, но столкнулся с человеческой природой и жадностью, за что расплатился.  
Как и все молодые люди даже вне Ямы, Али был склонен считать себя прошлого юным и глупым, хотя ему самому сейчас было едва ли двадцать.  
– Я знала, что ты благородный человек, – уверенно кивнула Талия, широко зевнула и нехотя призналась. – Мне нужно возвращаться, скоро будет слишком светло. Ты придешь завтра?  
Поток тяжелых мыслей оборвался, точно разум Али хлестнули плетью. Слова Талии резанули слух.  
– Знала?  
Талия тут же недовольно пожала плечами. Опять объяснять очевидное!  
– Конечно. Ты же был вежлив и почтителен. Не сделал со мной ничего дурного, потому...  
– Нет, подожди.  
Он даже отодвинулся.  
– Ты что же... – он пристально смотрел ей в лицо. Все складывалось. Излишняя самоуверенность может сделать слепым для вещей очевидных, а покровы с некоторых тайн слетают, стоит устремить на них чуть более пристальный взор.   
– Ты – девочка? – у него слегка отвисла челюсть.  
– Нет, – чуть обиженно качнула головой Талия. И тут же исправила. – Я женщина. Это было так смешно, когда ты говорил обо мне, как о мужчине, – она довольно улыбнулась.  
– Но ты...  
– Мать назвала меня Талия, – доверительно сообщила девочка. – Похоже с твоим именем, верно?* [Имя «Талия» не является арабским. Зато есть распространенное имя «Алия» («Возвышенная»), которое, по забавному совпадению – женский вариант мужского имени «Али» – прим. автора] Наверное, это чудо, что я тебя тогда нашла, – она спустила ноги на землю, пытаясь высвободиться. Али нехотя расцепил руки, отпуская ее.  
Дни струились, точно вереница камешков на перламутровых четках – один за другим, с тихим перестуком костей и капель воды, струящейся со стен. Зима заканчивалась, и в Яме уже не было таких холодных ночей. Тепло ускоряло процессы гниения, что вызвало новую волну лихорадки, принесшую с собой еще несколько смертей. Ничего необычного – тела отправились на корм крысам... и не только. Самих крыс становилось все больше.

Али брезговал мертвечиной – он лучше бы съел нечистую свинью, совершив харам* [Действие, категорически запрещаемое и осуждаемое исламским шариатом, – прим. автора], чем человека. В один из дней для развлечения он предпринял попытку совершить мирадж – безуспешную, как и у всех остальных. Он не был уверен в успехе, но в какую-то секунду ему показалось, что еще немного – и он коснется того уступа, который остальным представлялся заколдованным.  
– Ассаламу алейкум.  
– И над тобой мир, – радостным шепотом откликнулась Талия. В последние дни, казалось, просветы между прутьями становились все уже, поэтому ей приходилось возиться очень долго, прилагая значительные усилия там, где раньше проскакивала легче нити сквозь игольное ушко. Каждый раз Али ждал у дна Колодца.  
– Я сегодня снова слышала крики. Снова неудача?  
– То был я. А ведь знаешь, каждый раз кажется – еще немного и... Сегодня умерло еще двое. Уже семеро. Многовато для лихорадки, не находишь? – он кашлянул.  
– Ты слишком устал, – попыталась утешить его Талия, привычно привалившись к горячему плечу. – Мало спишь, мало ешь. Пройдет лето, можно будет попробовать снова, иншалла.   
Талия, конечно, врала. Одна мысль о том, что Али все-таки сможет выбраться из Ямы – один! без неё! – заставляла её злиться весь день и почти желать того, чтобы у него ничего не вышло. Так что сейчас, вновь успокоившись, Талия чувствовала себя почти счастливой и в упор не хотела замечать проблем.  
– Люди умирают, – пожала она плечами в ответ на вопрос. – Значит, они слишком слабы.  
– Не так много сразу, – Али покачал головой. – Врач ведет себя не как обычно. В воздухе тревога.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты горячий, – Талия коснулась его лба.  
– Не знаю. Когда все вокруг болеют, сложно что-то сказать. Но я ни разу не умер от лихорадки, – Али понял, что ляпнул глупость, и тихо рассмеялся.  
Талия тихонько вторила смехом, но смотрела беспокойно.   
– Может... может, это вода? – она уже выучила, что не всякую воду можно пить. И лучше потерпеть и не слизывать воду со стен: можно долго маяться животом, как объяснял ей когда-то Врач Вариф. Быть может, умерших никто не предупредил?  
– Вряд ли. Но нужно кое-что проверить. Ты пойдешь со мной?  
– Конечно, – заверила Талия. – Мы пойдем к Варифу?  
– Нет. Мы пойдем к выгребной яме. Закрой нос и рот, – Али завернул полосу ткани вокруг лица так, чтобы хоть немного избежать зловония.  
– Зачем? – недовольно спросила Талия, все же послушно поднимая выше тряпки, которыми укутывала шею. Теперь ее голос звучал чуть приглушенно. – Нас могут заметить там.  
– Мы проскользнем тихо, как тени.

Зловоние было чудовищным, и ткань спасала слабо. Отчетливо различался трупный запах – он наслаивался на запахи нечистот, отходов и просто плесени. Куски тел, которые расчленяли, дабы упростить работу крысам и насекомым, были слабо прикрыты прочими отбросами. Одна из крыс прыгнула на Талию, но Али перехватил ее в полете и отшвырнул в сторону. Выгребная яма представляла собой выбитый в полу одного из дальних залов котлован – туда стекали все нечистоты из камер по тонким желобам и сбрасывался мусор.  
– Только не лезь туда. Я сам.  
– Я с тобой, – Талия тут же вцепилась в руку Али, обиженная его снисходительностью. Её, конечно, мутило, но она была уверена, что выдержит. Али же выдержал. А если дышать через раз и глаза полуприкрыть, то все еще проще. В полной отходов жизнедеятельности яме были камни, на которые можно было ступать, не пачкая ног. Али запрыгнул на первый из них, взмахнув руками, чтобы удержать равновесие. Потом на второй, подальше, приближаясь к белеющим в темноте останкам – телу без рук и головы.  
– Если упадешь – сильно заболеешь и вонять будешь до смерти и после. Кроме того, не думаю, что ты умеешь плавать. А я бы научил тебя, – Али наклонился пониже и ткнул в тело обломком ржавого железа, который захватил с собой. Плоть разложилась достаточно, чтобы металл входил в нее, как в масло. Звук был неприятный, булькающий.  
Али затошнило, но он сдержался. Затем двинулся дальше, обнаружив вынырнувшие из кипящего в собственном соку дерьма конечности.  
– Что мы ищем? – спросила Талия, стараясь не вдыхать глубоко и удерживать в поле зрения только грязные тряпки, не обращать внимания на то, что вокруг.  
Тел было больше, чем семь. Конечно же, трупы тут были еще с зимы, но умерших недавно было… слишком много для просто лихорадки. Али продвигался дальше.  
– Доказательства, – коротко ответил он. Он внимательно осматривал то, что осталось от заключенных, особое внимание уделив трупным пятнам и гниющим местам. Пришлось сбросить в дерьмо несколько крыс, притапливая их палкой, чтоб не мешались. Помойная яма жила своей жизнью – гниющая масса двигалась, подбираясь к самонадеянным дуракам, что вторглись в самое сердце зловония и распада.  
Али притянул к себе верхнюю часть ноги, на которой виднелся синий узор.  
– Это нога старого Азиза, узнаешь татуировки? – он обернулся, чтобы проверить, как там Талия. А потом снова закашлялся – на этот раз от тошноты.

Среди пятен грязи и отходов, в промежутках между вязью вытутаированных символов виднелись однообразные почерневшие круглые уплотнения.  
– Видишь эти пятна, Талия?  
Глаза Талии, и без того выделяющиеся на худом лице, воспалившиеся от смрада, округлились еще больше. Она переплела пальцы, прижимая их к груди, забывая дышать от омерзения и нахлынувшего страха.  
– Вижу, – пробормотала она. – Это то, что их убило?   
Али кивнул, выронив прут.  
Талия судорожно перевела дыхание и взмолилась:  
– Брось их, Али! Вдруг...  
"Вдруг их смерть найдет и нас".  
Он будто услышал ее мысли.  
– Уходим, – голос его был приглушенным, и сложно было определить интонации в нем.  
Талия медлила несколько мгновений, будто не понимая, что ей говорят, и все никак не могла оторвать взгляда от тонущего в дерьме и полусъеденных людях ржавого прута. Потом с трудом втянула воздух, поднимая глаза – и резко развернулась, чтобы увидеть впервые кажущиеся такими надежными камень и землю – где-то там, совсем далеко. Казалось, островки отстояли еще дальше, чем по дороге сюда, и Талия невольно в страхе замирала, ожидая каждый раз, что неведомая ей зараза поднимется из этого тошнотворного варева и утащит ее за собой.  
Тем не менее, несмотря на грызущий сердце страх, Талии удалось избежать падения. Ступив на твердую поверхность, она шумно выдохнула, чувствуя, как дрожат руки.

Страшно.

Страшно оказаться там, внизу. Страшно, если там, внизу, окажутся Али или мать. Если... если то, что она видела, это та самая смерть, то Талия начала понимать, отчего смерти все так боятся.  
– Нужно бежать отсюда, Талия, – Али убрал с лица ткань, хранящую частички зловония. Они расположились в одной из пустующих клеток. Их становилось все больше.  
– Как? – все еще испуганно пробормотала она, высвобождаясь из своих тряпок, которые сейчас казались Талии пропахшими смертью. – Ты же не смог сегодня, не смог забраться.  
– Не знаю. Я не знаю, Талия, но если мы останемся здесь – то умрем и пойдем на корм крысам. Эти люди умерли от глухоты к истинам Аллаха. От чумы, "черной смерти". Мы... – Али словно опомнился и заставил панику отступить. Не хватало только пугать девчонку. В этом не было смысла.  
– Прости меня, юная госпожа, – он прижал ее к себе. – Но твоему отцу действительно лучше поспешить.  
Талия дрожала, не в силах пока отойти от увиденного. Богатое воображение подкидывало собственное изъеденное крысами лицо, вот точно такое, что не осталось ни губ, ни носа, сгрызенные веки и вытекшие глаза – девочка, ставшая ничем, кроме еще одного тела в выгребной яме.   
– Али, – Талия прижалась плотнее, обхватывая человека за шею, крепко зажмурилась. Искала в его силе, в его взрослости поддержку для себя. – Мы же не умрем, – отчаянно зашептала она. – Мы же не можем там оказаться. Мы же не делали ничего плохого.   
– С хорошими людьми могут случаться плохие вещи. Но мы должны оставаться хорошими, понимаешь? Несмотря ни на что, – он уткнулся носом в тонкую шею, пытаясь избавиться от застрявшего в ноздрях сладковатого запаха смерти.  
– Может быть, нам повезет.  
Он не слишком в это верил. Когда Али был маленький, он видел деревню, где прошла чума. Именно после этого мама забрала его в Штаты.  
– Ты очень сильная, юная госпожа. Ты и не заболеешь.  
– А ты? – чувствуя, как дурные предчувствия сжимают горло, спросила девочка.   
"А мама?"  
– Удача достаточно часто отворачивалась от меня, и, возможно, на этот раз мне все-таки повезет, – страх провоцировал выброс адреналина в кровь. Дыхание Али участилось. – Но нельзя позволить страху сделать тебя слабым. Болезнь чувствует страх и неуверенность.  
– Ты не должен умирать, – истово проговорила Талия. – Ты обещал.   
Больше всего на свете ей хотелось обладать силами, чтобы защитить, чтобы можно было найти врага, извести его, как крысу, и самого сбросить к трупам, не позволить и пальцем коснуться себя, матери, Али... но вместо этого Талии едва хватало сил, чтобы сдерживать слезы и повторять про себя короткую молитву.  
– Но только не думай, что уйдешь от меня вот так.  
"Ты мой".

Чума неотвратимо вступала в свои права, расстилая по Яме черные изъеденные язвами крылья, расточая зловоние смерти и чувство беды. Вспышка паники была недолгой -массовые попытки мираджа не увенчались ничем. Вспышки агрессии завершились несколькими драками, а потом заключенные просто предпочли держаться подальше друг от друга, расползаясь по дальним камерам, точно перепуганные крысы. Их перестали запирать на ночь, но и в этом не было особой необходимости.

Воспользовавшись советом Али и заручившись поддержкой Варифа, Талия уговорила Мелисанду позволить ей проводить время вне их клетки.  
Мать Талии во время разговора держалась величественно, хоть и было видно, как распирало ее от желания разразиться причитаниями. Яма выпила из нее все соки, и некогда молодая и сильная женщина превратилась в сумасшедшую старуху. И пусть ее увядающая красота все еще была способна очаровать, Мелисанда вошла в пору угасания. Она кивала, слушая неутешительные вести о чуме, дрожащими руками перебирая перламутровые четки – одну из немногих вещей ее прошлого. 

– Тише, тише, хабибати*[ласковое обращение к особи женского пола – прим. автора], – прошептала Мелисанда, сжимая Талию с каждой секундой все сильнее. – Я думаю, это ненадолго. – Черная смерть заберет их всех, а нас пощадит Аллах. Но если мы действительно позволили обнаружить наше присутствие... Тебе лучше держаться поблизости. Но не вместе. Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе, что героям историй приходится разделяться, чтобы какое-то время странствовать разными путями? – Мелисанда перевела глаза на Врача. Взгляд ее из мутного и рассеянного вспыхнул прежней страстью и ненавистью, совсем как в былые дни, когда, восседая на шелковых подушках, она решала, кому жить, а кому умереть, до того самого дня, пока она не отдала приказ о помиловании одного из заключенных, что произвел на нее впечатление своим отчаянным сопротивлением и выдающимися способностями. Того самого, свободу которого она поменяла на свою. В один миг измученная Ямой женщина стала похожа на демона пустыни, готового разнести в клочья всех присутствующих здесь одним взмахом широкого рукава. Черные глаза ее, годами не видевшие солнца, горели, точно два осколка гематита.  
– Если обманешь меня. Если что-то случится с ней. Пожалеешь, что родился на свет. Я вернусь из геенны* [Одно из названий ада у мусульман, – прим. автора] и утоплю тебя в кипящем гное, удушу ядовитым дымом, – она выглядела одержимой и казалась жуткой.  
Вариф быстро спрятал глаза.   
– Да, госпожа, – покорно согласился он, в тысячу первый раз жалея, что связался с Мелисандой, что взял на себя этот груз. И все-таки предпринял последнюю попытку – в память о той пылкой, по-настоящему красивой – не только внешне – женщине, которая когда-то так его поразила. – Но, быть может, госпожа все-таки задумается о том, чтобы и самой найти иное пристанище?  
– Мама, – поддержала его и девочка. – Он прав. Мы можем найти другое место. Пожалуйста, мама? – она явно волновалась, не глупая была, несмотря на малый возраст.   
– Нет-нет-нет! Что ты! Я заняла его место, и это мое место, место – здесь, – демоны покинули глаза Мелисанды. Она снова потухла, успокаиваясь. – Но твой отец, хабибати, твой отец… Ты – дочь своего отца, Талия... Талия аль Гул, – фразы ее становились отрывочными и немного невнятными, – Кровь убережет тебя от Черной Смерти, кровь Рас аль Гула... Позволь теням вести тебя к цели – и ты встретишь его. Он придет... Наступит день – и он придет...  
Она обхватила себя руками. Мысль о том, что Талия покинет ее – пусть даже и всего лишь до другой части Ямы, сама только возможность этого запустила необратимый процесс саморазрушения.  
Заключенных становилось все меньше – люди проигрывали войну с «черной смертью» один за другим.  
– Что ждет нас, Али?   
Али смотрел куда-то в пустоту.  
– Свобода, моя госпожа. Свобода, – он обнял Талию, поглаживая по колючим волосам. Было самое темное время – перед рассветом.  
– Порой мне кажется, что ты её придумал, – призналась Талия негромко. – Тогда как по правде есть лишь Яма. И свободными мы станем, только если умрем и попадем в джаннат.  
– Свобода существует. У всего две стороны. Если бы не было свободы – мы бы не ощущали лишений, юная госпожа.  
– Или ты все придумал? – продолжала настаивать Талия. – Свою жизнь до Ямы? Может, ты, как и я, как и все мы, просто были созданы здесь Аллахом, и он не хочет, чтобы мы Яму покидали, потому что вне её все еще хуже? Мать говорит, что мой отец придет за нами. Но он идет так долго, что я иногда думаю: быть может, он тоже не существует?  
– Я не знаю насчет твоего отца, юная госпожа, – честно признался Али. – Но я знаю, что моя память и мое сердце – все, что есть у меня. Если бы жизнь моя до Ямы была лишь сном – испытывал бы ли я страдания и боль утраты? Ведь что есть страдание? Это – потеря. Мы теряем здоровье или близких, жизнь... Или свободу. Лишения – это боль, всегда. Не имея ничего, невозможно страдать. Это делает меня уверенным в том, что вне Ямы есть жизнь.  
– Все, что у меня есть – это Яма, – медленно проговорила Талия. – Если я её покину, я буду лишена её. Я буду страдать. Значит ли это, что за Ямой жизни для меня не будет?  
– Утратив старое, мы можем обрести новое. Балансируя между болью и наслаждением, мы познаем жизнь, – философски заключил Али.  
Талия снова засопела. Она, конечно, была умной девочкой, но мир её был исключительно материальным, основывающемся на безопасности, еде и сне, и слова Али ей приходилось вертеть так и этак, чтобы придать им хоть немного применения к воспринимаемой реальности.  
– Я не хочу терять старое, – наконец, решила она. – Оно мне дорого.  
– Ты можешь сохранить его. Здесь, – Али ткнул ее пальцем с левой стороны груди.  
Талия недовольно сморщилась, отталкивая руку Али.   
– Не так! По-настоящему.  
– Ничто не вечно, моя госпожа. Разве можно сохранить лунный свет или горсть песка?  
Обиженно замолчав, Талия некоторое время лежала молча.   
– Ты ничего не понимаешь, – пробурчала, хоть и чувствовала, что, на самом деле, чего-то не понимает она сама. – Ты и мама не похожи ни на лунный свет, ни на горсть песка.  
– Юная госпожа не знает мира. Мы все – звездная пыль. Вопрос восприятия. Творения Аллаха.  
Ответить на это было нечем. Сложно спорить, когда взывают к непогрешимым истинам.  
– Тогда, как и сказала мама, нам не стоит ничего делать? Наши жизни определеннее лунного света, исчезающего с рассветом, – недовольно заявила Талия.  
– Я верю в судьбу и руку Аллаха. Мы создаем свою жизнь, но иногда нужно замереть в ожидании, слиться с тенями, чтобы достичь большего. Исполнившийся терпения клинок входит глубже.

Мелисанда слышала в своей камере голоса – они подбирались все ближе, с каждым часом распирая изнутри черепную коробку все сильнее. Она чувствовала запах пустыни, пробивающийся сквозь зловоние Ямы. Талию забрали вовремя – через несколько часов ее клетка была обнаружена бродившими по темнице заключенными, искавшими спасения от болезни. А может, это случилось и раньше – неизвестно. Вот только когда Врач привычно запирал ее утром, Мелисанда, повинуясь странному порыву, немного придержала дверь своей клетки. Замок не закрылся до конца, и щелчок был иным. Вариф подарил Мелисанде долгий взгляд, исполненный молчания. Различил ли он изменившийся звук замка? Знала ли Мелисанда, что делала? 

Али не рискнул вмешиваться, когда женщину выдернули из клетки. Пусть заберут ее – эта жертва успокоит заключенных. Им и в голову не придет искать кого-то еще. Все ночные шорохи: неосторожные шаги Талии и ее смех, будоражащие разум преступников, Мелисанда возьмет на себя.

Она снова закричала, оказавшись на площадке, где обычно начинали мирадж.

Пятнышки рассеянного солнечного света, с трудом проникавшие в Колодец, позволили Али рассмотреть Мелисанду. Он мог представить, как она выглядела до Ямы – облаченная в роскошь и красоту, с полными чувственными губами и большими глазами, окруженными частоколом черных, как смоль, ресниц. Время и страдания изменили Мелисанду. Красота ее вместо чувственной и жаркой стала строгой, полной выцветшего убожества, как это бывает у христианских мучениц, иссохшихся и изъеденных болью. Она напоминала захиревшего ангела, чьи глаза отобрала земная скорбь.

Она была прекрасной и отталкивающей одновременно – бесцветный оборванный призрак принцессы этой страны, пожертвовавшей ради любви своей жизнью.

Али надеялся, что все закончится быстро. Мелисанда сопротивлялась с каким-то отстраненным отчаянием, понимая, что сделать ничего нельзя. Она царапалась и кусалась так, точно выполняла ненужные церемонии, расписываясь перед собственной совестью.  
А потом, когда ее одежда затрещала по швам, внимание Али поглотили тонкие бледные ноги. Но не чужая плоть взволновала Али, заставляя возжелать присоединиться к толпе. Небольшие темные уплотнения на коже женщины, напоминавшие монетки, заставили его отшатнуться, вжавшись в стену колодца.

Мелисанду повалили на пол. На нее наступили несколько раз, прежде чем узники принялись драться между собой. В центре событий женщине приходилось несладко, и она продолжала кричать, когда очередной из ударов задевал ее. Она пыталась прикрыться остатками тряпок, что на ней остались, но это, по большому счету, было бесполезно.  
Повторяющиеся, бьющие не хуже плети крики матери заставили Талию покинуть убежище, выбежав на свет, ворвавшись в беснующуюся толпу. Дневной свет слепил глаза: здесь, где начинали мирадж, ей приходилось щуриться, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то. Впрочем, даже сквозь ресницы можно было разглядеть скрутившийся клубок человеческих тел, и... о, мама, мама была там! Талия издала странный, булькающий звук, чтобы тут же зажать себе рот ладонью.

– Стой! – Али пытался схватить ее, но его оттеснили назад.  
День отличался от ночи, в которой Талия чувствовала себя по-настоящему неуловимой. Движения её были неуверенны, она путалась в направлениях, и то, что её все-таки поймали, стало закономерным исходом. Изловили настолько по-дурацки, со спины, что Талия взвизгнула обиженно, – забилась, пытаясь извернуться, вывернуться, – и выгадав удачный момент, зубами вцепилась в удерживающие её руки.

Дно колодца превратилось в подобие котла джаханнама. Мелисанду почти не было видно за комком переплетенных в драке и агонии тел. По ногам ее стекала кровь, кровь была повсюду. Казалось, что женщину буквально разрывают на части. Так выглядит кусок мяса, брошенный оголодавшим псам.

Али толкнули, приложив о стену, заставив запрокинуть голову. Он увидел ослепительно синее небо.  
«одеяние их из смолы, лица их покрывает огонь»  
Али стремительно огляделся, выискивая в толпе Талию. Вся его жизнь, по большому счету, ничего не стоила – и множество раз он желал смертной казни, как и было ему предначертано изначально.

«огонь обжигает их лица» 

Сколько Али не пытался – он не мог узнать ни одного лица – десятки звериных морд скалились, кричали и хохотали, точно демоны пустыни.  
«кипяток и гнойная вода рассекают их внутренности» 

Али даже не почувствовал, как в руке его оказался нож, и опомнился, когда Талия оказалась так близко, что он смог дотянуться до нее.  
– Поднимайся! – крикнул он, вспарывая очередное брюхо, низвергающееся потоком зловонных внутренностей в мокрый от крови песок дна Колодца. Все, что он смог – подсадить ее на первую ступень пути мирадж.

«приходит к нему смерть со всех мест, но он не мёртв, а позади его — суровое наказание»

Нож потерялся в чьей-то плоти, а Али показалось, что его втягивает куда-то вниз, что казалось невозможным, ведь Яма была дном мира, ниже только пустота и удушливый ветер.

Бездна расступалась под ногами, но Али не видел ее, глядя на Талию.

Талия бы и хотела зажмуриться, но яркие, сочные пятна: красный, белесо-розовый, густой, почти черный, бордовый поверх привычной грязи и мучнисто-бледной кожи – не позволяли отвести взгляд, притягивали против воли. Где-то там, внизу, оставалась мама – но она уже молчала так давно, что Талия понимала, чуяла – ей не помочь. За неё можно только отомстить.  
– Со мной! – приказала она, протягивая руку в это месиво людей, удерживая взгляд своего человека. Ей приходилось тянуться вниз, и от острого, ощутимого на языке запаха железа, запаха крови, изрядно подташнивало, отчего казалось, что мир внизу, того и гляди, утянет к себе.  
Али сорвал со своего горла чьи-то скользкие от крови пальцы.  
– Поднимайся! Пожалуйста! – в его глазах сквозила мольба и то, чего Талия никогда не видела раньше. Это было надеждой.  
Талия видела, что Али уже не вырваться. Теперь она понимала, что значит – "слишком много". Тех, внизу, "слишком много", чтобы спастись могли оба. 

Али дарил ей свою жизнь, и следовало забрать этот дар.

Ей нужно выжить и стать сильной, чтобы не позволять никому – пусть даже по воле Аллаха – отнять у неё хоть что-то снова. Выжить, чтобы вернуть то, что у неё уже успели забрать.   
Потому что она – дочь своего отца. И они еще пожалеют, им джаханнам покажется избавлением, и каждый из них поблагодарит Шайтана, когда тот утащит их к себе.

Талия шатнулась от края плиты, избегая чужих рук, которые уже тянулись к ней. Если будет смотреть вниз, если будет ждать спасения, надеяться на кого-то, то умрет. Мать ей это показала своим примером. Если станет оглядываться, оставаться на месте и пытаться жертвовать собой, то снова – умрет. 

Значит, остается только один путь – вверх.   
– Дождись, – истово выдохнула Талия и потянулась вверх, к следующей ступени.   
Второй шаг стоил ей многого.  
Третий шаг и прочие – уже не значили ничего.

Али видел, как близка Талия к той последней, непреодолимой ступени, когда отчаяние охватило его, а здравый смысл хлестнул плетью. Разве сможет она сделать то, что до нее пытались делать сотни, тысячи раз?  
"Поднимайся", – прошептал Али и вспомнил, что поклялся ей жить.  
Али не чувствовал, как его повалили на пол, а в лицо уперлась грязная тряпичная подошва. Он не слышал хруста костей и треска лопающейся кожи – пока свет не сменился тьмой.  
«Машаллах»* [«Этого желал Аллах» (араб.) – междометие, выражение хвалы, благодарности и смирения. – прим. автора]

Так пришла боль.

Талия не знала, что это невозможно. 

У неё была цель и уверенность в её исполнении. У неё были обещания и долг. Чего у Талии уже не осталось – так это страха. Страха провала, страха, что старый, изъеденный временем камень осыплется под пальцами, страха о том, что Яма утянет её обратно.  
Все иначе: Яма отторгла Талию, Яма перестала укрывать её и беречь, Талия перестала быть нужной Яме – и та сделала все, чтобы ей незачем было в ней оставаться.

Поэтому Талия лишь раз оступилась, расшибла локоть, – зашипела от боли, отдавая плату кровью из ссадин, оставляя свой след на посеревшем от времени камне. Выпрямилась, болезненно сощурилась: глаза слезились от слишком яркого света, но следующую ступень она видела необычайно ясно.

Очень хотелось посмотреть вниз. 

Время остановилось, и взметнувшаяся вверх пыль замерла в воздухе, смолкли крики и несколько секунд обратились в Вечность, когда она рухнула на обломанный парапет, с которого начиналась свобода, больно ударившись животом о ступень. Истово цепляясь ногтями и локтями за плиту, царапая до крошащегося песка, она смогла, извиваясь, заползти на горячий, нагретый на солнце камень. Плиты кончились. Совсем близко оказался край Колодца, и пахло уже не гнилым мясом и человеческим потом, а пустыней и необыкновенной, непривычной жарой.  
«Ох. Али не врал. Яма – лишь песчинка в руках Аллаха. А небо – совершенно бесконечно», – успела подумать она, позволяя свету выдернуть себя на свободу.

Страх и животное желание жить, подхлестывающее, точно плеть – все растворилось в безжалостном солнечном свете. Он обрушился белоснежным потоком, вжимая в раскаленный песок и острые камни, и смывал темноту, сжигал воспоминания. Кожу невыносимо жгло, даже сквозь плотную холщовую ткань ее одеяния. Ей казалось, она обратится в прах, не сумев оторваться от золотого в солнечных лучах песка.  
В нескольких десятках метров – невиданном расстоянии – виднелись плоские камни, похожие на пол в Яме. Дорога. Слева возвышалось нечто неописуемое – циклопическая громада скалы, которая перетекала во что-то, напоминающее лестничные ярусы, состоящие из ступеней – то был древний покинутый храм, о котором рассказывал Али.

Ориентироваться здесь было невозможно, и даже воздух имел совершенно другую структуру, царапающую легкие, точно песок. Талия пыталась воспринимать окружающий мир по меркам ее подземного мира, сравнивая и проводя аналогии, пока не бросила это бесполезное занятие. Ямы в качество системы измерений было недостаточно.

Этот мир был огромен. И пусть он давил не хуже каменного желудка Ямы, но вместе с тем дарил необычайное ощущение свободы, рядом с которой ее жалкие ночные прогулки казались столь же нелепыми, как и вера в то, что весь мир ограждают темные, склизкие стены.  
Это все ложь. В мире нет границ. 

Талия плотнее закуталась в свои лохмотья: ноги нестерпимо жгло, и пришлось присесть на край колодца, чтобы обмотать ступни еще одним слоем тряпок. Ей придется много идти сегодня, ей так много нужно сделать!

Но самое главное – ей нужно будет вернуться.

Она проснулась от холода и по привычке подтянула к подбородку колени, не сообразив сразу, что больше не находится в Яме. Ее встревожил свет звезд – пронзительный и яркий. Талия продолжила свой путь, пока не увидела вдали огни.  
Ветер выл между пустых каменных домов. Это была пустая деревня, о которой упоминал Али. Услышав о чуме, жители покинули это место в надежде спастись. Талия осталась здесь до рассвета, пытаясь упорядочить все, что Али рассказал ей о Внешнем Мире. Того, что смог он выудить из собственной ненадежной памяти, отравленной мраком, ей хватило на то, чтобы выжить и остаться на свободе.   
Несколько недель ей потребовалось, чтобы добраться до города.  
И больше года, чтобы вернуться обратно. Чтобы выплатить долг.  
***  
Первое, что Талия почувствовала, сдвинув в сторону покрытую темными пятнами ткань, это запах. Запах, которого ей так долго удавалось избегать, и который часто настигал ее во сне, обволакивая сладковатым зловонием смерти.  
Али находился в глубоком наркотическом сне. Глаза его оставались открыты, и по белку ползала жирная муха со сверкающим зеленым брюшком, настойчиво тыкая хоботком в подсыхающую воспаленную поверхность. Ресницы Али были покрыты хлопьями застывшего гноя, точно их присыпало инеем.

Нижняя часть его лица представляла собой безобразные лохмотья из разлагающийся плоти и обломков костей. Некоторые куски отмершей плоти вросли в рубцующиеся ткани. Уцелевшие полоски кожи были вздувшимися от нарывов и больше напоминали шрамы или ленивых бледных слизней. От носа остался лишь осколок переносицы – усохший хрящ под неправильным углом. Внутри, где между обугленных после неаккуратного прижигания костей, врастали в плоть желтоватые кусочки зубов, что-то копошилось. Талия наклонилась чуть ниже и едва не отпрянула с криком назад, зажимая рот ладонью и впиваясь зубами в костяшки.

Белые блестящие черви – личинки мух извивались в складках разлагающейся плоти. Врач использовал их, чтобы остановить процесс гниения, позволив им сожрать мертвые ткани. Из самой раны поднимался смрад и теплый воздух – Али дышал.

Самым отвратительным во всем этом был не запах и не вид ран. Ужасным было то, что съедаемый личинками, балансирующий на грани агонии и наркотического кайфа, Али продолжал жить.  
– Оставить его здесь, юная госпожа? – один из асассинов подошел ближе и взял исхудавшую руку Али в свою собственную, чтобы проверить пульс.  
Талия не могла больше удержать внутри себя крик. С воплем ярости она отрубила асассину голову. В сгустившийся от вони воздух пещеры ударил фонтан крови. Капли точно увязали в нем, замедляя падение.  
Следующим стал Вариф. 

То, что Али выжил, дождался ее, казалось невозможным. От заражения человек может умереть за несколько дней, когда его кровь превратится в яд и загустеет. Но, по-видимому, по сравнению с Внешним Миром время в Яме текло иначе. Или Али твердо решил сдержать клятву и умереть лишь с разрешения своей госпожи.  
– Проклятье, – прошептала Талия.  
«Проклятье»  
Бэйн.  
***  
Рождение сопровождается болью – матери в родовых муках и младенца, появляющегося на свет с криком отчаяния и страха, когда огромный безумный мир втягивает его в себя, в водоворот событий, размещая в систему координат. Боль – отправная точка этого путешествия.   
«Мы сделали все, что в наших силах. По сути, болевого очага нет. В результате гниения инфекция пошла в мозг, где вызвала расстройство нейромедиаторной системы в области таламуса», – врачи только разводили руками. А потом создали маску. Первое время морфий, который безостановочно поступал через трубки, делал его заторможенным. Иногда он не узнавал Талию, чем очень ее огорчал. Нередко его мучили кошмары. Рушились связи между реальным миром и памятью, и Али казалось, что он снова в Яме, в короткие минуты пробуждения от опиумного кошмара, а личинки ползали в его лице, пожирая плоть, снова и снова забиваясь в дыхательные пути, вызывая удушье, копошась в черепной коробке и втискиваясь между извилин мозга.

Но Бэйн был сильным, а воля его госпожи – нерушима. Он приспособился.  
Получив новую жизнь и новое имя, старательно погружая старое в глубины памяти, Бэйн чувствовал свое сходство с Рабом Волшебной Лампы из сказки про Ала ад-Дина, могущественным джинном, несокрушимым орудием в руках своей юной госпожи. Талия стала последней хранительницей его истинного имени и его прошлого.

Несколько лет спустя Бэйн покинул Лигу Теней, но он был спокоен, помня, что пути героев иногда расходятся, чтобы в конце истории обязательно счастливо воссоединиться.

Талия нашла его, когда пришло время.  
Всю жизнь Бэйн помнил странную, тоскливую тягу к Западу. Тянущая из детства боль лишь стала сильнее, стоило ему оказаться в Соединенных Штатах, кишащих миллионами неверных.  
Он вернулся в Готэм, город, сплетенный из полузабытых историй матери, туманных снов и собственных истершихся воспоминания.   
Бэйн всегда верил в кадар. Так или иначе, Готэм постоянно всплывал на его жизненном пути, точно раздувшийся мертвец из глубин памяти, обрывков разговоров и точек на карте. Он устремлялся на поверхность, задетый случайными новостями, подхваченный заголовками газет, и питался туманными образами, возникавшими где-то в подсознании, между сном и явью, набухая и обрастая деталями.  
Ему казалось иногда, что все идет по кругу.

Бэйн стянул с головы капюшон, и потоки ржавой воды с кисловатым запахом химикатов обрушились на его голову. Дышать стало немного труднее – вода проникала сквозь сетку фильтров респиратора, смешиваясь с анестезирующим газом, но он втянул воздух как можно глубже, обогащая кровь кислородом и выхлопными газами. Этот грязный, гниющий в ненависти город был похож на него. Он был его недостающей частью, и горячая кровь Марокко была разбавлена местной, покрытой нефтяной пленкой жижей. Все действительно возвращалось к истокам, точно завершался оборот циклопических часов, подходил к концу бесконечный день.   
Талия, взявшая имя Миранда Тэйт, раскрыла черный зонт с хлопком, напоминающим биение крыльев. Натянувшаяся ткань начала вибрировать под ударами грязных капель.  
– Ну что? – дождь не смел заглушать ее голос.  
– Я думаю, что он – душа Готэма. Что он не даёт ему развалиться на куски.   
– Убьем Бэтмена – уничтожим Готэм? – в ее голосе слышалась насмешка.  
– Carthago delenda est* [«Карфаген должен быть разрушен» (лат.), – прим. автора]. Но это слишком просто. Просто – не есть хорошо.  
– Ведь если бы это было хорошо, – поддержала его Талия, вспоминая давний разговор, – стал бы Аллах создавать жизнь в ее нескончаемо сложных проявлениях? Стали бы клетки делиться и преумножаться в первичном бульоне? Стало бы рыбам смелости выйти из воды?  
Али утвердительно кивнул. Он выражал свое мнение, но понимал, что лишь озвучивает мысли своей госпожи:  
– Он должен погибнуть вместе с Готэмом. В Готэме, со всем, что он любил и ценил. В пламени отчаяния, которое сожрет его до самых костей.  
***  
Теряя самого себя в наркотическом тумане, погружаясь в мир преступности с легким привкусом философии и обреченности, тот, кого прежде звали Али, обрел спокойствие и уверенность, позволяя себе неторопливо решать поступающие задачи, перещелкивая их, точно звенья перламутровых четок Мелисанды, которые хранил при себе Вариф, и которые забрала его госпожа. 

Слишком поздно он понял, что не Талия все эти годы была его постоянным спутником, а боль. Боль помогла ему выбраться из бездны и уцелеть. Боль вселяла в него надежду – ее присутствие делало его живым. В глазах Талии полыхала жажда мести – доисторическая ископаемая химера, несущая насилие и разрушение всему живому, но кроме чужих целей и идеалов в ней не было ничего. Она была совершенным сосудом, оружием, изящной стрелой, что непреодолимо несется к мишени, не испытывающей чувств и сожалений.  
Жизнь – странствие, жизнь – дорога к цели, и любое завершение не несет в себе ничего, кроме пустоты.

Предназначение Талии было в том, чтобы подарить людям надежду. Ее история сводилась к одному-единственному свершившемуся факту, шагу через пропасть, недоступную другим. С вознесением закончилась ее жизнь. Цель была достигнута, и всего через мгновение после того, как ноги Талии впервые погрузились в горячий песок пустыни, она перестала существовать. Осталась только оболочка монстра, рожденного в темноте, воющего от желания заполнить невосполнимую пустоту.

Когда Бэйн все это осознал, он почувствовал глухой удар, сопровождающийся треском глубоко внутри, когда сломался его внутренний стержень – древняя необъятная колонна, вздымающийся к небу обелиск из слоновой кости, что давал ему волю к жизни и победе, позволяя идти по краю и пересекать черту, неизбежно возвращаясь обратно.

Выпущенный из ракетной установки снаряд прошел сквозь защиту, как будто ее не было, разрывая внутренности и ломая кости. Это не имело никакого значения, равно как и план. Ничего не изменится, продолжит ли Готэм влачить свое жалкое существование, или же исчезнет во вспышке очищающего огня. 

Из трещин в измученной душе Бэйна по всему телу распространилась безраздельная любовь и прощение к той, кого едва было можно назвать человеком. Он следовал за дочерью демона, разделяя путь с призрачной тенью, не знающей ни сердца, ни души.  
Лишенный внутренней опоры, Бэйн мысленно стоял на руинах павшего обелиска. Кругом были только кости. Он был свободен.

***  
Блаженная темнота, окутавшая Бэйна, расступилась тупой пульсирующей болью. Он цеплялся за спокойствие до тех пор, пока властный голос не выдернул его обратно в явь, полную тошнотворного зеленого света.  
– Ты умрешь, лишь если на то будет моя воля.   
Существуют оковы, которые смерти не под силу разрушить.


End file.
